fanonlordsfandomcom-20200214-history
Avis
Avis is a Ventus Bakugan that served as a subordinate of Typhon. She is due to appear in Bakugan: Olympian War. Information Description Capable of moving at extreme speeds and delivering devastating blows, Avis is extremely dangerous when provoked. Usually preferring to sit and watch the fight at hand, she studies the enemies technique and develops a simple plan to utterly destroy their defences. Avis has a powerful manipulation over the wind current and has even been known to drastically change the weather to suit her and the conditions of battle, sometimes even conjuring extreme storms with the purpose of harming the people around her. She is more of a strategist than a fighter, despite this Avis has proved on more than one occasion that she can battle evenly with the most powerful of Bakugan. Personality Avis is usually quiet and will almost never talk unless it is necessary. She is very respectful of others, even if she believes that their logic or goals are flawed. Despite her generally cold and reclusive attitude, Avis has shown that she truly does care about her friends and allies and would put her life on the line to save and protect those in need. Due to events that took place during her childhood she is actually very mistrusting of others and quickly studies their characteristics and personality before evening speaking or engaging with them. In general Avis has a kind side to her but is usually reclusive and quiet. History Background Avis grew up on New Vestroia with a group of nomadic Ventus Bakugan, and was generally happy, learning much of the land. As she grew she seperated herself from them and continued studying the natural features of New Vestroia. It is largely unknown how she developed her amazing battle skills as she wasn't ever known to battle or fight. After several years she had begun to join random groups of nomadic Bakugan, similar to the ones she grew up with, in hopes that they could possibly teach her more and take her to beautiful and exciting places. Despite her initial hopes these Bakugan were often savage and gave her little respect. It was because of this that she eventually found herself in a dual against one of the ruthless leaders of these groups. Avis demonstrated exceptional power and strategy, easily killing the opposition. The other members of this nomadic group were enraged and Avis fleed. She travelled around for several months, with the group still in hot pursuit, despartately needing refuge. It was around this time that she met Glaeba. He convinced her that running would do any good and she would need to stay and fight. Avis listened to the strange Bakugan's advice and the two fought, eventually wiping out the whole group. Glaeba congratulated her and asked if she wanted to join a group of elite fighting Bakugan, who would serve under a Bakugan known as Typhon. Avis agreed, not really knowing what she was getting herself into. Despite this she supported the cause and always kept an eye on their leader Typhon, never fully trusting him or his plans. Bakugan: Olympian War Notable Quotes Powers and Abilities Special Abilities and Techniques 'Ability Cards' *'Torrential Hurricane' *'Vortex Asteroid' *'Silent Rogue' *'Elegant Pheasant' *'Corrosive Shower' *'Hurricane Zone' 'Fusion Ability Cards' *'Gravity Cyclone' *'Nether Wind' *'Swift Breeze' 'Ultimate Ability Card' *'Cyclone Harpie' Trivia *She is named after the Latin word for bird. Gallery Bakugan Avis (New Bakugan form).png|Avis Human Avis (New Human).jpg|Avis in her human form Category:Bakugan Category:Kodo Category:Main Bakugan Characters Category:Former Antagonists Category:Protagonists Category:New Vestroian Bakugan Category:Bakugan: Olympian War Category:Female Bakugan